The Mistake
by kay-kw33n
Summary: DISCOUNTINUED
1. camping?

****THANKS BE TO MY BETA DeepSea

Chapter 1: Camping?

My life used to be perfect; I had a

boyfriend who loved and adored me,

a step sister who loved me and the

perfect parents. Though sometimes

my brother and I were hated for

being cock sucking faggots, life

was grand, until of course our family

vacation, that was what made my

life come crashing down...

Disclaimer: If I owned it I won't let  
any girls but Ino and Temari in and  
sasuke and naruto would be married.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

"So, how are you spending summer?" The voice on the phone said.

"I don't know. I guess I'll be at home. Maybe at your house, or with Ino and Kyuubi. But then again, Kyuubi would be with Itachi. What about you, Sasuke?" The small, blond boy said as he lay across his bed speaking on the phone. He was dressed in an over-sized shirt and shorts since it was eight at night.

"What are you wearing, Naru-dobe?" Sasuke said in a seductive tone, causing the blond to blush.

"Why should I tell you that, Teme?" A blush darkened as the blond sat up on the bed analyzing what he was wearing. It didn't make "fun" very exciting phone sex, and he was the great liar he wished he was.

"You NEED to tell me, Naruto, because I may want to rape you tonight, and I don't want to struggle with taking your clothes off. Also, it may just get me out of the mood if you are wearing your footie pajamas again." Naruto could tell Sasuke was smirking, which pissed him off dearly.

Why in Kami-samas' name did he date  
this pervert? Why? Sure, Sasuke was attractive, sweet, and smart, but there should be better guys out there, right? He shivered as a thought came to mind; he remembered the time Sasuke made him wear a maid's outfit, then he raped him. It was awful. Something Naruto didn't want again. It had taken Sasuke four rounds just to cool off. Then, he demanded a pre- morning shag at 5 am.

Naruto was about to give Sasuke a piece of his mind and in way Sasuke would understand, which was basically, 'You rape? I go on 40 days lent from sex', but sadly, he heard his mother's voice, which left him at a loss for words.

"Naruto, ramen!" His mother called.

"I told you he'd cut his conversation  
with Sasuke when he heard ramen. You owe me three hundred." Ino giggled as she counted the money her boyfriend, Kankuro, gave her.

"But you cheated."

"How?" Ino asked, puzzled.

"I just know you did." He frowned  
angrily. He gave Ino a dirty look that clearly said he was not pleased.

"No proof, no deal." Ino quickly hid the money in her pocket.

-Dinner-

Silence...

More silence...

Dinner was always like this: boring and long. Well, it became like this when Minato had re-married recently. Adjusting to the new family, he guessed.

Naruto was inhaling Ramen, Ino was eating in a dignified manner, Kyuubi was texting, no doubt, Itachi.

The silence was never broken. No matter the topic, it led back to silence, and today was the day Minato had enough of this silence.

MINATO'S P.O.V

I am tired of this tension. Ever since I married Ino's mother, the whole place has been awkward. Naruto and Kyuubi hardly speak to me. It's as if they hate me. Seriously, we need  
some family time and I know how to get it: a camping trip. Kyuubi, Naruto and Ino can bring their boyfriends, and we can start to have fun and actually bond like a family.

"I have decided that we are going on  
a family vacation." I said.

"What?" They yelled at once.

"Well, it's a time for us to bond as a  
family, and you can bring your boyfriends." I added, hoping I didn't have to resort to blackmail, which was quite frequent in convincing the brat- I mean kids.

"But honey, I think it is a bad idea. Kids today don't do bonding." Adachi, Ino's mother, said as she flipped her long blonde hair in a seductive way and batted her blue eyes.

"Yeah...but it will be fun camping-"  
I didn't get to finish my sentence because Kyuubi cut me off.

"Camping? Seriously, that would suck." Kyuubi glared his fiery red eyes at me.

"Yeah, besides, it will ruin my pores." Ino added.

"And I don't think Sasuke does camping. And I am not wearing a maid's outfit to seduce him into coming." Naruto said before blushing as he  
realized what he had just said aloud.

"We are camping or no more week's  
allowance for the summer." I yelled, causing everyone to stiffen. My voice echoed through our summer cottage, I hate living in the mansion during summer.

-

"I can't believe you are making us go." Sasuke glared angrily at me as he whispered something to Naruto. Well, he refused at first, but after I persuaded him, he agreed. Well, all I said was he'd be banned from seeing Naruto if he didn't come. I told the same thing to Kankuro and Itachi, and you don't hear THEM bitching about it. Sometimes I wonder if Sasuke is seme or uke, even though Naruto is 7 inches shorter than him.

_

I'll make it more interesting in the next chapter. ,'.  
The first sucks, but chappy 2 will rock!  
anime rules!  
anime rules!zf


	2. 2

THANKS BE TO MY BETA DeepSea

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

Okay, so we packed for this stupid trip, Itachi kept telling me to take sun block and mosquito replant (what an idiot). Like I'd carry such an unnecessary crop. What do I look like, a girl?

Though, I have been thinking more and more about life, do I really not want an heir? Sure, I love Naruto, but if Itachi and I are gay, the Uchiha clan would end with us.

I mean, won't it be a disappointment? Itachi and I are both gay with male lovers, so we cannot have children. Dad would be so bereaved if he knew that despite the fact we are Uchiha. After a plane that was holding family crashed about 18 years ago, I think itachi would have been 4.  
And with all that, dad and mom dying 6 years ago from a serial killer, wouldn't having the family continue be a nice idea? It would make mom dad merry to see the clan rebuilt.

Really, I wonder if love will change my mind. I don't even have the heart to tell Naruto how I feel; I make him feel bad enough. I know because I constantly rub it in his face that I can have anyone I want. What a horrible person I am.

I make him sad, and it hurts me because I am no better than Pain; who used to hurt him and abuse him. Still, I remember the day we first met, when we were with pain.

-Flashback-

Naruto wore a black jacket with a white inner shirt and blue jeans. He was following Pain cautiously, carrying a load of books in the hallway of school. It was a pretty casual day for Naruto because he slipped and fell, causing the books to scatter all over the floor and his glasses to fall off his uke-ish face. Yeah, that was casual.

Pain's eyes grew with rage and anger and he struck Naruto's cheek "What the fuck? Hurry up and pick up these damn books before I hit you again!" Pain reprimanded Naruto.

Sasuke had seen what happened from his locker and didn't really think much of it until he saw the other's reaction. He was somehow pissed due to the fact that the jerk just slapped a blonde, defenseless girl.

It was like an unwritten rule to not hit girls, seeing it happen before him, he felt quite bitter. He stared at the girl. So what if she was flat breasted? She was pretty cute.

Sasuke walked up to Pain and the blond, after deciding to do something, rather then just stand there and watch.

"You shouldn't hit girls." The dark raven commented bitterly.

"Do you hear HIM complaining? Just get out of my face, Uchiha, or are you gonna go cry to Itachi?" Pain smirked, causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow. His teeth clenched and his fist tighten.

"I suggest you apologize." Sasuke said dangerously.

"Sorry, bitch. Pick up the books faster then let's go." It was at that point Sasuke saw the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The boy looked like an angel; why was he with this asshole? Sasuke ignored the blond, then walked away.

It really wasn't any of his business, no matter how cute he was. The blond wasn't a girl, and as a man, he should be able to stand up for himself.

-End Flashback-

Sasuke bit his lip leaning on the car door thinking deeply about life. God, he hated himself, but his duty was to his family, which broke his heart. After summer, he would have to dump Naruto.

He would have to move on with life, and grow up. He hoped Naruto would understand. And if it was possible one day, Naruto would forgive him. He hoped summer would never end, but tomorrow was the trip. Time was moving and not stopping, and soon, his life will come crashing down at the end of the summer.

But it was for the right cause. It was something his father would be proud of. He was making very serious life decisions.

His mind played along the surrogate mother thing, but he wanted his kids to have a normal family.

Sasuke straightened up when he noticed Naruto struggling with his own bags, he sighed then walked up to the front door sighing at the blond's stupidity.

-Naruto's P.O.V-

I hate my father so much right now. A camping trip? Seriously, in this day and age?

Fuck!

These bags are heavy!

It's not even a camping trip, since we will be staying in cottages built for two! The idiot doesn't know we are supposed to be using tents. But I won't be the one to inform the king of nature about it. At least a little comfort in hell will be acceptable and appreciated. Then he doesn't let me bring my straightener. I cannot let anyone see me without taking care of my hair; it gets fizzy, and starts to defy gravity.

Oh, well, tomorrow won't be so bad. Sasuke will be there to suffer with me, so why suffer alone?

I vaguely remember the second time we met. I hated him then. He was so blunt and mean. The asshole was always looking out for me. I never ask that of him, he just does it. He has his moments, I guess.

Like now, the Teme is coming over to me to help me carry my bags. I never actually understood why he did what he did back then for me, but I'm glad he did. I mean, it WAS how we met.

-Flashback-

It was after school that day, and I was walking home thinking about why Sasuke would even give me his time of day. Suddenly, someone was calling me "Dobe" from behind. I turned to face the speaker and saw it was him. Sasuke freaking-Uchiha, I can almost hear the fan girls scream. "Dobe, you know Pain is a jerk right?" He asked me. Its like asking, "hey, you know the sky is blue, right?" As if I didn't know. It just came out of nowhere. Sasuke can sure give unexpected surprises.

It was also kind of random. Why did he care? Was he meaning to ask me this? Did he watch the exit be cleared of any over-hearers, to approach me with this conundrum? I don't even want to know. Fact remains is that I know Pain is an asshole.

But the fact was that I loved him. He wasn't like this before; he used to be nicer. He would hold my hand, go on dates, and kiss me like no other. He was an utterly different person, now. I would give almost anything to have him resort to his old self.

Pain used to be so much nicer and sweeter. He used to care, not that fake sympathetic bull shit people tried to pull off, he honestly and truly cared about people. He was the kind of person that would give his arm. But soon after, things started to spiral out of control when Jiraiya, his guardian ( and my uncle), died of cancer.

He changed a lot afterwards and went on to join Akatsuki. He started getting piercing and tattoos. The gang was no good and then the weed came. I told him not to go along with it because drugs were bad news and so was Akatsuki. He ended up hitting me and apologizing.

He said they promised him he would never be alone again, but he wasn't alone he was with me. They said he'd have money and respect, but really, all he has is the fear of Akatsuki beating you up. Another may have been that if he joined Akatsuki, he could forget what happened to his guardian.

They even gave him a car, which made me wonder what Pain did to get all this free shit. I mean, people don't just say 'hey you want a car?' When I noticed he was falling from grace, he had already hit the bottom.

As months went by, it became more frequent. And the sympathy disappeared; it was a way to control me.

He didn't listen to me or care about what I had to say about it. He didn't heed my warning. He participated in rape and crimes. He had turned into a full-blown menace.

But I felt I could change him. The old Pain is inside somewhere and as soon as I find him, the sooner I'll be happy and so will he.

"Mind your business, Teme." And who does he think he is? He doesn't know my pain, he has no right to comment on my relationship. Fuck him!

Pain was the only one to acknowledge me when I moved here. He stood up for me and he loved me... And we were the best of friends before we became lovers. I really wanted to believe he still cared, but even I knew that somewhere deep down, he didn't love me, but I still wanted to be by his side until he decides to push me away completely.

"Dobe, why do you take shit from him?" He asked, as if he has anything to do with it. He should mind his own business. It's not like he would help him solve his problem.

"Why would you care, Teme? Stop following me." I said. He stiffened, then looked away from me. He had to hear it. It was very unbecoming, what he was doing.

"I don't. It's just that people have been saying things. That he does a lot of awful stuff to you." He said with hesitancy in his voice.

"I... I... I don't have to explain myself to you, it's not like you care. Just leave me alone." I said to him.

-End Flashback-

After that, I ran away from Sasuke. Guess he was just looking out for me, but lately, I feel as if something is wrong with us. He's been to himself lately and has this sad look on his face. I wonder if he still loves me? I wonder if he still cares?

Or is my perfect world is slowly falling apart and shattering into oblivion? The more I think of the possibility, the more I question my taste. But if the latter is correct, there is nothing I can do about it.  
anime rules!


End file.
